Car washing units are frequently found at service or filling stations, automobile repair shops, and similar businesses. Such units generally consist of washing devices through which a car is guided by means of a roller-conveyor belt. The washing devices are entirely automated, e.g., by inserting a card or coin into a control switch member, which automatically initiates the car washing process.
Devices for measuring wheel alignment are also known. Typically, such alignment measuring devices are installed in filling stations, automobile repair shops, and similar businesses. A representative alignment measuring device or wheel alignment scuff gauge is manufactured by MASCHINEN BAU, HALDENWANG GmbH & Co. KG, 896, Haldenwaug, Hoyen 2, WEST GERMANY.
Normally, a wheel alignment scuff gauge is used to measure wheel alignment by pulling or pushing a car over plates in the floor of the measuring installation. This is necessary, since any abnormal movement by the wheels of a car over the measuring device plates results in a false wheel alignment measurement. However, such methods are time-consuming and complicated. Not only is it expensive to install a roller-conveyor belt in the floor of a test facility or auto repair garage for pushing a car over the plates, it also requires significantly more floor space to be occupied by the roller-conveyor belt.
In most repair shops, room for such a measuring section is not available. Consequently, wheel alignment measurement by wheel alignment scuff gauges is a service performed by few repair shops. Moreover, when wheel alignment measuring equipment is available, a car must still be pushed over the plates of a scuff gauge wheel alignment measuring device.